five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Diner 2: After You
"Not again." - Tagline Family Diner 2: After You'' (stylized as ''F@M1L.Y. D1N3R @fter_u) is the sequel to "Family Diner", produced by CAMEL-LOT Games with help from User:Noah.4434, User:The Non-Zomboss, and Scott Cawthon. It takes place a few days after the first game. Plot Three days after the investigator's 'attack' on the Safe Haven of Springtrap and Baby, William Afton comes back from hiding and oversees the destruction of the mansion. Now back in charge of Fazbear Entertainment, he builds an all-new restaurant over the remains. Business goes well, as William convinced the media that he felt horrible for the events of the previous chain. However, only a few months after everything has settled down, Afton begins to have horrible visions of the animatronics he abandoned invading the restaurant. Unable to get rid of the daydreams, he decides to take a nightshift to assure himself of his safety. Meanwhile, however, the Safe Haven animatronics survived, and had gained an ally: Buster the Bunny of "Ten Nights at Buck's". And they were on their way to reclaim their land. Afton, unaware of the events going on away, has a relatively easy first night, and decides to take another... ... and spots them in the cameras... ... coming to him. Mechanics Unlike the previous game, Family Diner 2 is like the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, with doors, lights, etc. Lights To light up the blindspots on the door. Aside from ???, all animatronics can be spotted in this area. Doors To keep them out. Aside from Mangle, this works on all animatronics. In fact, if timed right, Afton can crush an animatronic in the door, thus leaving them inactive for the rest of the game. Nights * Night One Night One ("Night Two" in-game) is the first night, and of medium difficulty. Springtrap and Buster are active this night. * Night Two Night Two ("Night Three" in-game) is the second night, and of medium difficulty. Buster, Springtrap and Mangle are active this night. * Night Three Night Three ("Night Four" in-game) is the third night, and of hardcore difficulty. Lime Guy, Dustbone, Springtrap, Baby, Buster, and Nightmarionne are active this night. * Night Four Night Four ("Night Five" in-game) is of hardcore difficulty. The Crying Chidren, Lime Guy, Dustbone, Springtrap, ???, Baby, Buster, Nightmarionne, Mangle, and Yenndo are active this night. * Night Five Night Five ("Night Six" in-game) is the hardest night. All animatronics are active this night. Characters Most of the previous Family Diner characters are present, though some were seemingly destroyed in the destruction of the Safe Haven. However, a new character, Buster, is present, as well as the Fredbear plush in the endings. The private investigator is completely absent from the fray, oddly enough. Baby plays a smaller role then in the previous installment. Endings Good ending After successfully defending his restaurant, Afton exits the building with grace, before it explodes behind him. As the flaming chunks fall around the parking lot, he enters a purple van and drives off. As 7 AM approaches, Afton suddenly gets a call from an unknown number. As he picks up, a gravely voice can be heard speaking random letters out backwards. Afton, disturbed, turns off the phone, before noticing a small Fredbear plus on his dashboard. As he stares at it, a car crashes into his, throwing him off the road and into a ditch, killing him. As the flames and smoke clear, Baby is seen climbing into the pit, and unleashing her "belly-claw", and taking Afton's body. The ending is achieved by having 0-5 deaths during gameplay. Nuetral ending After successfully defending his restaurant, Afton exits the building in a hurry, before it explodes behind him. As the flaming chunks fall around the parking lot, one hits him on the head, stunning him for a moment, but long enough for him to see a burnt-up version of Buster approaching him. Afton runs in the opposite direction, but is cornered by Dustbone and Lime Guy. Unable to escape, Afton climbs the burning building, and stands on the flaming roof. However, it cracks beneath him, and he falls downwards, revealing Springtrap underneath him, his mouth wide open enough to eat Afton, promptly squishing the two corpses together in a forced embrace. The ending is achieved by having 6-9 deaths during gameplay. Secret Nuetral ending After successfully defending his restaurant, Afton exits the building in a hurry, before it explodes behind him. As the flaming chunks fall around the parking lot, one hits him on the head, stunning him for a moment, but long enough for him to see a burnt-up version of Buster approaching him. Afton runs at him, and shoulder charges the animatronic, though Buster grabs him, and drags him to the restaurant. Afton struggles, though is unable to escape. Buster then holds him to the fire, and marches in slowly, where they both burn to ashes. This ending is achieved by having 7-9 deaths during gameplay. Bad ending Afton, after successfully defending his restaurant, sprints anxiously out of the building, as it explodes behind him. He rushes past a burning Buster, who holds the Chest, and into a purple van, where he drives away. He laughs and congraluates himself, before receiving a text on his phone. He looks at it, though it is only random letters, before looking up to see a Fredbear plush on his dashboard. He frowns sadly, and takes it, holding it to his chest. He sighs, and looks off to the distance as he drives. The scene fades to black, before showing the heads of Buster, Baby, ???, Springtrap and Freddy Fazbear in a spotlight. Below them sits the chest. A music box playing the Toredor March can be heard, as white words float above, reading "We tried." This ending is achieved by getting 10-14 deaths during gameplay. Easter Eggs * In some cameras, a music box version of "Build Our Machine" can be heard. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rREwrsS2EV8 * The phrase "It's me" can be heard whispered by a young British girl on the Fourth and Fifth Nights. * A paper-cut out of Michael Afton can be seen sometimes. * A paper-cut out of Bendy can be seen sometimes. * The phrase "Save them" can be heard whispered in the left stereo of the player's computer. * By clicking on Buster's hat whilst in a camera, honking can be heard. Trivia * The game was co-developed by fellow Users Noah and Non-Zomboss. * The "Bad Ending" is, to the creator, seen as a bad ending as William Afton, the man who caused the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, survives, whilst his victims get no justice. The "Good Ending" can be seen as a good ending because William is killed by his arrogance, an ultimate revenge against him * The Secret Nuetral Ending is the creator's favourite ending. Thanks Thanks to the following * Me * Noah * Zomboss * Scott Cawthon * YOU! Category:Games Category:Stories